The Frogs of War: Part 1
The Frogs of War: Part 1 is the twenty-sixth episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot Trapped in heavy traffic, Rook is watching as Ben is fiddling around with the Omnitrix. Rook tells Ben to find another way to keep calm, but Ben just yells out the window, asking what is going on. Suddenly, a squid-like alien bursts from underground and flies away, scaring the local citizens nearby. More aliens start flying out of Undertown, and one alien tells Ben and Rook that the Incurseans are coming. Ben and Rook agree that the Incurseans are more likely to attack Earth next. Even more aliens emerge from Undertown and the citizens of Bellwood could now fully see the underground city. At a Plumber base, the Plumbers are getting ready for the Incursean invasion. Max confirms to Ben and Rook that the Incurseans have Earth surrounded and warns them to gear up for war. A Plumber then puts up planetary shields around Earth, but Rook says that will only slow them down. Ben wants to do something, but Max tells him that he needs to do something else. Will Harangue is reporting on the aliens escaping Undertown and Max urges Ben to calm down the citizens. Ben doesn't want to, but Max says that Ben is a hero and a celebrity on Earth and that the town will listen to him. Outside, Ben is dealing with several items being thrown at him by an angry mob. Will Harangue walks up to Ben, demanding answers on why he is a traitor to the humans and if he is out to destroy humanity or enslave it. Ben tries to explain himself, but Harangue continues to pester him with questions. Ben finally explains that he has visited Undertown and the aliens are only trying to live their own lives and that they are harmless. In space, Milleous and the rest of the Incurseans are preparing to invade Earth. Milleous calls out to the citizens of Earth, urging them to surrender, but gets no response. Attea then says that the planetary shields are preventing communication and Milleous orders his army to break down the shield. The Incursean ships begin ramming the shields while Milleous threatens to imprison Attea if she speaks out of term again. Dr. Psychobos enters behind Attea, saying that Attea is having "daddy issues." Attea attacks Dr. Psychobos, saying she has issues with him. Back on Earth, Ben is still trying to convince the citizens that the aliens of Undertown are harmless, but he continues to mess with his Omnitrix and it sets off the "Randomizer" function. Ben instantly transforms into Way Big and falls back into a nearby building and catches a sign that almost hit the people. Way Big urges everyone that everything is fine but he then transforms into NRG. NRG falls onto the ground, shoots a building, gets knocked out of his containment suit, and then tells everyone that they should stand back, due to his radiation. NRG then transforms into Water Hazard and Will Harangue says that there is no end to Ben's rampage, but he is then sprayed in the face with water. Water Hazard then puts out a building on fire but outside of Earth, the Incurseans have broken through the shields. Attea then orders the Incurseans to start attacking Earth, while Water Hazard finally puts out the fire. Water Hazard still says that aliens are helpful, but the Incurseans begin their invasion and start shooting. The people all run away while Water Hazard attempts to spray them out of the air with water. It has no affect and Water Hazard dodges an Incursean blast shot. After asking for the Omntrix to transform him into a useful alien, Water Hazard then transforms into Astrodactyl and starts to knock down Incursean ships. While in midair and claiming that he has a full arsenal of aliens, Astrodactyl transforms into Snare-oh and grabs onto an Incursean ship. Snare-oh had almost forgotten about his power and, once he learns about his power, he is soon attacked from behind by another Incursean ship and he swings himself on top of the Incursean ship that he was holding onto. Attea then flies up near Snare-oh, hoping to take him down herself and Snare-oh transforms into Rath. Rath punches a hole in the Incursean ship and it starts crashing toward the ground as he yells at the ship. The Omnitrix then times out and Rath transforms back to Ben and he finds himself falling in midair, but Rook rescues him with the Proto-TRUK. Ben then asks Rook why he is flying away and Rook replies, saying that Max ordered him to return Ben back to base. Ben says that he is handling things, but Rook doesn't believe him. Attea attempts to shoot them down, but Rook transforms the Proto-TRUK into the normal van and drives into the Plumber base. Dr. Psychobos says that should he inform Milleous, but Attea yells at him. Back in space, Milleous finally manages to break through another part of the shield and yells at Earth, saying he is going to take over as his Incursean army has fully invaded all parts of the planet. Back in the Plumber base, all of the Plumbers begin running around while one Plumber says that all the shields are down. Max wants to know how Ben's Omnitrix is doing and Blukic and Driba are working on it. Driba tells Ben that he activated the Randomizer function, but Ben already knows that. Blukic then hits the Omnitrix with a wrench but it does nothing, with Ben saying that he will be stuck using different aliens every time he uses the Omnitrix. Meanwhile, Max is telling all the Plumbers that they have no choice but to attack Milleous, hoping to disrupt his communications with the rest of the Incursean army. Ben wants to join in, but Max says that he can't with the Randomizer function still active. Max calls out to all of the Plumbers to move out, while Ben stays there watching. All of the Plumbers, including Rook on the Proto-TRUK, begin flying out while Attea's ship is being attacked by Plumber tanks on the ground. Dr. Psychobos tells Attea that the defense force is getting away, and Attea says that Milleous should handle them while she does something else. Outside of Earth, Max is leading the other Plumber ships and they all begin to fire at Milleous' ship. Milleous gloats and begins shooting back. Attea and Dr. Psychobos are walking down a passageway and they enter Max's room, but she doesn't find Ben in there. The Plumbers are still doing battle with Milleous' ship and the Proto-TRUK is shot. Rook calls out to Max, saying he has been hit and Max says not to land on the ship. Suddenly, Ben is heard from the back, saying he needed to recharge the Omnitrix. Rook then crashes the Proto-TRUK into Milleous and inside, Ben attempts to transform into Big Chill, but he transforms Bloxx instead and shields himself and Rook from the impact. Rook told Bloxx that they were supposed to sneak on as Big Chill, but Bloxx says that he is better. Then, the Omnitrix times out and Bloxx quickly transforms back into Ben, confused while happy that the Randomizer function is no longer active and the fact that the Omnitrix is now able to recharge instantly. Rook asks what is Ben's next plan, and Ben says to take down the Incurseans and he hopes and attempts to transform into Humungousaur, but he transforms into Nanomech instead. Rook grabs Nanomech and charges down the hall, but runs into Incurseans that are ready to fire. Nanomech flies out and sends energy blasts into the Incurseans' guns, destroying them. Nanomech is grabbed by one of the Incurseans, but Rook quickly takes them all out using his Proto-Tool. After Nanomech then transforms back to normal, Ben is disgusted at Rook for allowing for him to be grabbed by one of the Incurseans' tongue. Before Ben could activate the Omnitrix, Rook stops him and notices that whatever Blukic and Driba did to the Omnitrix, it shortened Ben's transformation time. Rook then advises Ben to select an alien form wisely. Outside of Milleous' ship, the Plumber ships are being taken out, and Max charges angrily at Milleous, thinking that Ben and Rook are dead. Milleous orders the Incursean ships to take down Max, but Ben and Rook appear high above and take down an Incursean. Ben transforms into Four Arms and starts taking down some Incurseans, with Rook taking some down himself. Four Arms quickly transforms back to normal and he notices Max trying to attack the ship, with Max surprised Ben is still alive. Ben was then grabbed by Milleous, and Milleous threatened to kill Ben if Max doesn't call off his attack. The Incursean ships soon start attacking Milleous' ship and Milleous' notices Rook messing with the controls. Milleous then tells his army to stop firing and Ben transforms into Big Chill and escapes Milleous' grasp. Big Chill then freezes Milleous, transforms back into normal, and tells everyone not to stop firing. Inside a base, Attea is yelling that she is taking over and tells them to fire at Milleous' ship. Ben and Rook are talking, while Milleous breaks free from the ice and he says that he threatens to destroy everything. Ben transforms into XLR8 and runs away from Milleous for a short time before the Omnitrix quickly times out and XLR8 transforms back into normal. Ben then transforms into Humungousaur and lifts up Milleous. However, the Omnitrix times out and Humungousaur quickly transforms back into normal and Milleous lands on top of Ben. Milleous attempts to crush Ben by leaping up high and falling back down but Ben transforms into Crashhopper and rams Milleous in midair, causing him to leap all around the room. Milleous' ship soon lands on Earth and the Omnitrix times out and Crashhopper transforms back into normal with Milleous landing on Ben, but Rook then handcuffs Milleous. Outside of the ship, Max and Attea are both holding up their guns and Max says that he has her army outnumbered. However, Attea then shows more of her Incursean ships, having the Plumber's ships surrounded, but Ben appears behind her, telling her to call off the ships or Milleous will die. Attea then says that Ben doesn't have the guts to do it, and Milleous then tells Ben that he will let him go with the condition that Ben has to leave Earth and never come back. Ben asks why and Dr. Psychobos soon presses a button which causes a device to activate. Attea asks Ben if he was wondering what she did with the mind control juice and Ben replies, saying he does. Soon, large mutated To'kustars begin raining down from the sky on nearly all parts of Earth and Milleous tells Ben that if he doesn't leave, the Mutant To'kustars will begin destroying Earth. Ben doesn't want to, but Max tells Ben to. Ben is shocked, saying he won't let them win, but Max says he thought he lost Ben before, and with Ben leaving Earth, he will know Ben is still alive. Ben reluctantly gives himself up and Attea locks him in an Incursean space pod. Milleous gloats as Max and the other Plumbers are being boarded on Incursean ships. Will Harangue reports on how the Incurseans have taken over Earth, but proudly says how their biggest threat Ben has been sent away. Ben is soon blasted into space, with Harangue telling Ben, "goodbye and good riddance." Noteworthy Events Major Events *Ordinary citizens learn of the existence of Undertown. *The Randomizer function is unlocked on the Omnitrix. *Will Harangue makes his Omniverse debut. *The Incurseans conquer Earth for a month. *The Proto-TRUK is destroyed. Omnitrix Alien Debut *Snare-oh (Omniverse debut) Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Max Tennyson *Plumbers **Blukic **Driba **Molly Gunther (cameo) **Jerry (cameo) **Hobble (cameo) **Magister Patelliday (cameo) **Bromeba (cameo) **Stick Doug (cameo) **Morty (cameo) **Magister Arnux (cameo) **Bryk (cameo) **Chortle (cameo) **Leadfoot (cameo) *Undertown Aliens *Julius (cameo) *Madison's Father (cameo) *Natalie Alvarez (cameo) *Mr. Baumann (cameo) Villains *Incurseans **Attea **Milleous **Dr. Psychobos **Incursean Soldiers *Way Bads (first appearance) *Will Harangue (first re-appearance) Aliens Used *Way Big (randomizer) *NRG (randomizer) *Water Hazard (randomizer) *Astrodactyl (randomizer) *Snare-oh (first re-appearance; randomizer) *Rath (randomizer) *Bloxx (intended alien was Big Chill) *Nanomech (intended alien was Humungousaur) *Four Arms *Big Chill *XLR8 *Humungousaur *Crashhopper Quotes Naming and Translations Allusions *The title comes from the line "Cry havoc and let slip the dogs of war" from William Shakespeare's Julius Caesar. *Ben quoted Han Solo from Star Wars when he said "It was a boring conversation anyway." Trivia *In this episode, the Proto-TRUK is damaged when it crashed into an Incursean ship. *The span of the events of the episode is at least a month, according to Will Harangue. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 3 Episodes Category:Two Part Episode Category:Episodes aired out of Production Order Category:Episodes Written by Marty Isenberg Category:Episodes Directed by Dan Riba